


Past

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dark, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting his family, a certain not so welcome someone interrupts Loki’s vacation. <br/>[This story has been designed that those uncomfortable with its content can skip it without missing any major plot points.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have Loki’s return be the end of this story, but given its content, I knew some people would not feel comfortable with this one. Nor did mixing something more light with something so dark. So yeah, if this one seems to end in a kind of random spot, that’s the reason. 
> 
> As I stated in the features, this story does deal with some darker themes, so please, do be careful if you chose to go forward.

“Mumma!”

Loki races down the stairs when he hears the fear in his son’s voice. He doesn’t know what it is, but he is not about to let anything that makes Sleipnir sound that scared stay anywhere near him. And really, there is only one thing Loki truly feared about coming home. By the time he reaches the last step, it is casting a sly grin up at him.

The man is beautiful, with a breathtaking air of danger around. He is dressed to the nines, just as he always is, in a way that screams money. His dark hair looks like he speedily tried to fix it after a quick romp, but failed to find a mirror. For a brief moment, Loki feels a stirring of interest, but only before his mind dredges up a dozen different memories that make him want to claw Svaðilfari’s face off.

“Loki,” Svaðilfari says softly, his voice making Loki’s skin crawl and his stomach turn.

Stone faced, Loki steps in front of Sleipnir and pushes him back toward the stairs. “Go to your room, Sleip.”

“Mumma?” Sleipnir whispers, clinging to Loki’s legs.

Taking a deep breath, Loki turns and leans over Sleipnir, trying to hide him from Svaðilfari as much as possible. “It will be all right, pikkuinen. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Sleipnir, glancing between Loki and Svaðilfari, reluctantly lets go of his mother’s legs. The moment he loses contact, Sleipnir is running for the safety of his room.

Loki waits until he hears the door close before he turns on his one time lover. “What do you want?”

Svaðilfari makes a hurt ‘tsk’ing noise. “I heard you were home, and yet you make no effort to see me. Or to introduce me to my son for that matter.”

“He is not your son!”

Svaðilfari crowds Loki’s space, driving him toward the wall. For all that Loki had planned to stand his ground, the moment Svaðilfari threatens to touch him he is in full retreat. “Watch yourself, Loki,” Svaðilfari warns in a casual tone. “You and I both know he is my son. I was your first, your only.”

Loki has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming ‘Not anymore!’ If Svaðilfari knew about Thor, he would completely flip out. By now, Svaðilfari has completely surrounded Loki. There is nowhere for Loki to run, and if he tries Svaðilfari will stop him.

“I forgot how beautiful your fear is.” Svaðilfari reaches up, gently brushing a finger across Loki’s jaw. A second later, he is snatching it back, blood dripping from the gash Loki’s teeth had ripped into his flesh. “And still so spirited.” He seems more amused than angry.

“I came back to visit my family, not to be tormented by you.” Loki’s fingers flex at his sides when he feels Svaðilfari’s growing hardness against his thigh.

Svaðilfari completely ignores him. “You’re such a wonderful mother, Loki. I’ve seen how much you care for _our_ son. I usually don’t consider gifting the women I’ve already impregnated with a second child, there are so many who need to be after all, but for you, oh, for you…” Svaðilfari trails off, hands reaching up for Loki’s hips.

Fight or flight instincts take over, and Loki shoves at his chest. Svaðilfari stumbles back a few steps, then to the ground when Loki slams a foot into his knee. The bastard is quick to recover, but it gives Loki enough time to reach for his phone. Svaðilfari knocks it out of his hands, and Loki watches as it slides uselessly across the floor. Loki gasps as the air is knocked out of his lungs when Svaðilfari throws him against the wall hard enough to shake the pictures, laughing the whole time. “So very beautiful! I did wonder what it would be like to take you like this. It was fun when you were asleep, but the fight you put up, oh that is such a joy to experience.”

Loki isn’t sure what to feel first: disgust, anger, or hatred. He knows the meaning of Svaðilfari’s words, knows what he is saying, but processing it is something else entirely. “What?” is what finally comes out.

“Ah, well you see, you were special. With the others I could simply find out when they were ovulating, and fuck them then. But with you, I had to be sure. Of course, you wouldn’t believe me if the condom broke a second night in a row, so…”

“So you drugged me?” Loki finishes, remembering the nights after that stupid condom broke and how exhausted he had felt in the evenings, and how sore he was in the mornings. “You raped me?”

“You were mine, Loki, mine to do with whatever I wanted. You could be again.”

He can’t think, cannot form a retort or devise a means of escape. So he screams.

“Loki!”

Helblindi’s voice echoes off the walls as his brother burst into his home. Svaðilfari backs away, straitening his collar as if it is some transformation back into the calm and collected business man he pretends to be. “Morning, Helblindi.”

“Get out of my house,” Helblindi orders. Hela steps in behind her father, and immediately drops the groceries she is carrying to run upstairs for Sleipnir when Loki tilts his head toward the stairs.

“As you wish. Take care of my son, lovely,” Svaðilfari calls over his shoulder in farewell.

Helblindi shuts the door behind him, catching Svaðilfari’s heels as he does so, before turning to Loki. “Are you all right?”

Loki slides down the wall, gasping for air. “He raped me,” Loki whispers, not fully processing Helblindi’s presence. “He raped me.”

“Loki!” Helblindi shakes Loki urgently, trying to draw him back to reality. “Loki! You’ve got to snap out of it. You don’t want Sleipnir to see you like this, do you?”

Hearing his son’s name is like a beacon of light. Loki follows it, sorting through one thought then another until he feels like he can think properly again. “Helblindi?” he asks, once he realizes his brother is holding onto him.

“I’m right here, Loki. It’s all right?”

“Svaðilfari?”

“Gone.”

“Sleipnir?”

As if summoned, the sound of tiny feet slapping against the stairs reaches Loki’s ears. “Mumma!” Sleipnir throws himself into Loki’s arms, and curls up to hide. “I don’t like that man,” Sleipnir whispers, his voice muffled as he speaks into Loki’s shirt.

“I know, baby, I know, but he won’t be bothering us again.”

Sleipnir just curls up into an even smaller ball, and refuses to move.

“Loki, what do you need?” Helblindi asks.

Loki can tell from the look of horror in his brother’s eyes that Helblindi heard his frantic whispers, but he has the decency not to bring it up in front of his nephew. Loki begins to shake his head before remembering his phone. “Can you get that for me?” he asks, pointing toward the fallen device.

The moment his phone is back in his hand, Loki presses the button to stop the recording, and promptly goes back to hugging Sleipnir. “We’ll be home soon, I promise.”

“I miss Thor.”

“So do I, Sleip. So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who left me such nice comments on the last story. I feel I worded it wrongly, I’m not about to stop this series. More, it seems like I’ve gotten away from the whole restaurant part of this au which was the main point of this series in the first place. But, we’ll get back there soon enough. :)


End file.
